Family of three
by Acuna Magnus Bane
Summary: Bobby didnt stand a chance. i suck at summeries.


The day Bobby met the Winchesters he would never forget it. How could you when a six year old kicks you in the shin? The shin man.

I'm not making any money. I own nothing. It saddens me as well.

Bobby had been in his kitchen when he heard the sound of the engine pull into his yard. Shoving his gun into the waist band of his jeans he went to see who it was. Stepping out the front door he got a good look at the car in the fading light of the sun a '67 Chevy Impala.

The man who exited the car was in his late twenties or so. "You Bobby Singer?" the man asked.

"Depends who's looking." Bobby said hand behind his back as he took hold of his gun.

The two were having some sort of stare down. John took a step closer and Bobby pulled his gun pointing it at him. John pulled his own both glaring at each other. Bobby spoke a single word of Latin and the other man didn't flinch.

"Alright come on." Bobby said putting his gun away. John turned back to the car and opened the back door. Bobby was surprised when he pulled from it a baby of about a year old and a child of four or five crawled out as well.

"Need help?" Bobby offered.

"Just the duffle bag in the trunk." John said. Bobby nodded going to collect it.

Bobby led the trio in and set the bag down by the door. "I have a spare bedroom upstairs that you can-Ow!" Bobby looked down at the older of the two children.

"Dean!" John called in a warning tone. "Sorry he doesn't talk. Hasn't since well the accident." John stated.

Bobby nodded and helped the younger man get situated in the spare room. While John gave the boys their bath Bobby found something for them to eat.

After dinner John took his boys up to bed. He and Bobby would talk tomorrow about their plan of action.

Everyone had been sleeping peacefully until a scream cut through the quiet. Bobby never being use to noises like that got up and rushed into the other room to see John holding his eldest trying to calm him down.

Bobby went to the sound of the whimpering baby who had been scared awake from his sleep he cradled the baby to his chest letting the child cling to his t-shirt. He had this warm fuzzy feeling in his heart. That couldn't have been too good. Before long both were quiet and sleeping once again.

"I'm sorry." John whispered to Bobby.

"Don't be. Just get some rest." He said.

"Then thank you for looking after Sam."

"No problem." Bobby went back to bed. His heart went out to the little family. It wasn't easy losing the one you loved Bobby knew that.

the next morning was a little somber. Bobby made breakfast realizing that if the family was going to be staying with him he'd have to do a bit of shopping so there was food around. What did four year olds eat?

Over the next few weeks Bobby came to enjoy having the little family in his house. It gave it some sound and they always kept him on his toes. Sam and Dean were adorable and they used those eyes to their advantage.

There had been days when he thought Dean would talk but he didn't. No that didn't come about until around Sam's first birthday. That same day Dean had called him Uncle Bobby. They considered him family. That fuzzy feeling only got worse.

Then there was Sam and his big puppy dog eyes. Bobby melted into a puddle.

John became a good friend.

They stayed on through Sam's birthday, the summer and even until Dean started school. So when John told him they were leaving in October there were sad faces all around. It wasn't fair. Bobby missed having someone to keep him company and he liked the boys just fine. They were a joy to be around.

So on that chilly Saturday in October Bobby hugged both of the little boys and gave John a handshake. "Don't be a stranger John. You're welcome to come back." Bobby said.

"We will even if it's just holidays."

"I'll take it then. See you around." Bobby said.

Bobby stood in the lot as John drove out of it.

_Not going to cry, not going to cry, not going to cry._

Dean turned around in his seat and gave him a sad smile as he waved at him one last time.

Bobby felt a tear slide down his face.

"Balls."


End file.
